Chili Soup
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko are zapped to modern USA, apparently by Kaoru's chili soup. While Maggie is hiding them from her parents, Kaoru must find them... or suffer the consequence! Discontinued, since I forgot what the point was.
1. Chili Soup and Tea

Hehehehhe.... My first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic, aren't you proud? Lol, This idea popped into my head as my mom was leaving to pick up my dad from the airport... I just got the third manga today and I'm in the mood to write some nonsensical fluff! So without further ado, I present:  
  
ACK!!!  
  
******************  
  
"Kaoru-dono, are you sure you should be adding the chili pepper now?"  
  
"Yes, Kenshin."  
  
"AND the Cajun spices?"  
  
"Yes, Yahiko."  
  
"AND the—"  
  
"YES FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME! ITS AN OLD FAMILY RECIPE SO YOU HAD BETTER EAT IT AND LIKE IT!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
The four inhabitants of the Kamiya dojo were sitting outside, watching Kaoru prepare dinner.  
  
"Here, taste this for me, Kenshin." Kaoru held up a spoonful and indicated for Kenshin to take a sip. He did so.  
  
Suddenly, it seemed as though steam came out of his ears as his face grew red.  
  
"HOT! WATER! NEED WATER!!"  
  
Sanosuke shoved a mug of water into his hands and he drank it down greedily.  
  
"Well?" Kaoru asked, unfazed by his display.  
  
"Oro? Uhh, it's good?"  
  
"Good! Here you go!" She ladled some soup into each of the waiting bowls. The three guys looked at the red soup doubtfully.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?"  
  
Cautiously, they glanced at each other and decided it'd be best to get it down quickly. They went to take a huge gulp of the soup when there was a sudden flask of light and they were gone. Kaoru looked at the place where they were, blinking.  
  
"Leave it to the--AHHHH!!!!" With another flash, she was gone as well.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
A blonde girl, about 15, sat in a chair, half watching Finding Nemo with her brothers, half reading the manga she had gotten earlier that day. She had just finished, grumbling about the cliffhanger ending to that episode when a flash jolted her from her senses. With several shouts of "ORO?!!" "AHHH!!!!" and something unrepeatable in the presence of children three men appeared in the living room.  
  
"AHHH!!!!" The blonde girl screeched in unison with her brothers.  
  
"Who are you? Where are we?" The red-haired young man asked.  
  
"Oh......Sheep..."  
  
"DUDE! It's KENSHIN!"  
  
"Jason, Shut up. And don't say dude, it does not suit you."  
  
"Oro? How do you know my name?"  
  
"Himura Kenshin, Hitokiri Battosai turned Rurouni. How could I not know? Anyway, how did you three get here?"  
  
"Umm... I wonder if It had something to do with Kaoru's soup?" The short black-haired kid asked.  
  
"Maybe, Yahiko. I assume we are not where we were?" the tallest asked.  
  
"Nope, you're in the 21st century, in the US of A. Umm, I don't know if you've heard of us, we're relatively new. You could just know us as 'the new world' or 'the Americas'. But that isn't the point. Sanosuke, right?"  
  
The tall one nodded.  
  
"Figured. Cool. So I have three manga characters standing in my living room, my parents are going to kill me when they get home, and to top it all off, I must be going crazy. I had so better get paid for tonight. Names Magnolia."  
  
"You were names for a flower?"  
  
"Don't laugh. Call me Maggie."  
  
Ignoring the confused looks, Maggie turned to her brothers.  
  
"Jason, Alex, bed. Now."  
  
"Aww! Mag! I don't want to!"  
  
"Now." Maggie repeated patiently.  
  
"But—"  
  
"Now." This time her voice was deadly low, and her eyes were narrowed into a glare. Jason and Alex got the message and turned off the TV then ran upstairs, careful to keep out of reach of their irate sister. Maggie turned to the three guests.  
  
"Tea?" She asked calmly, as if she entertained non-existent people every day.  
  
"Yes, please. This one would be very grateful for a drink."  
  
"Yeah, sure. As long as you make better tea than Kaoru."  
  
"Do you have anything stronger?"  
  
"I'm sure I do, and no. Sorry Sanosuke-san."  
  
"I'll take tea like the rest of them then." Sano looked resigned.  
  
"Coming up! Peppermint, green, black or chamomile?"  
  
"We'll all take green."  
  
"Alright. Go ahead and have a seat." Maggie gestured to the coffee table, which she knew they would probably be more comfortable at.  
  
About ten nearly silent minutes later, Maggie merged with a tray carrying four Japanese mugs and a small pumpkin-shaped teapot. She sat down at the open side of the square table, tucking her legs under her and pouring the tea. There were a few tense, silent moments in which only Kenshin and Maggie sipped their tea.  
  
Maggie was slightly glad that she was hadn't changed into her pajamas when they got home, and was still in a long, straight white skirt with cherry blossoms on it, and a matching white top with long bell sleeves. She felt that she sort of fit in with the odd theme.  
  
Finally, Sanosuke broke the silence.  
  
"Who do you know who we are?" He asked, setting his untouched cup on the table.  
  
Maggie sighed. 'I knew this would come sooner or later...' she thought.  
  
"Manga. You are part of a story. I know a lot about all of you. As much as I can get from the first three books in the series, at least. I know who Kenshin-dono used to be, I know who Yahiko-san used to 'work for', I know why you wear the symbol of Aku on your back." Maggie said calmly, punctuating her sentence with a sip of tea. She stood.  
  
"Excuse me one moment." She said. She went upstairs to her room and grabbed the other two Rurouni Kenshin books, then she returned to her baffled guests.  
  
"What I'm stumped by is how you speak English. You came from Japan, feudal Japan almost. Tell me, can you read these?" She handed one book to each of them.  
  
They opened the books and began scanning the pages. Sanosuke became outraged, and fearful.  
  
"How do you know all of this?! This-this-this information! These people! These events?!"  
  
"I told you. You are characters in a manga and anime series. Come to think of it, it will be on soon. Please do not panic when I turn on the TV, it's not evil, possessed, or in any way harmful."  
  
Maggie reached for the remote and turned the power on, quickly lowering the volume and changing the channel to Cartoon Network. The beginning theme was just ending.  
  
"Oh good, it's the first episode." Maggie remarked as she leaned her elbows on the table, resting her face in her hands. The three guys were positively enraptured by the stories of their lives (or Kenshin's and Kaoru's this episode) being played out by their almost exact likenesses.  
  
Maggie amused herself watching their reactions. Kenshin blushed profusely at the scene where he goes to 'rescue' Kaoru from 'drowning' herself, while Sano and Yahiko laughed hysterically, and Yahiko's eyes narrowed into slits when Gohei showed up, then he cheered when Kenshin showed up. He was riveted by the fight. Sanosuke was particularly amused at the end when Kaoru went to jokingly punch him, but he did not block her blow. The ending credits rolled, accompanied by the ending theme song, to which Maggie sang along.  
  
She then turned the TV off and looked at the three. They turned to her, slightly stunned.  
  
"That is not how it exactly happened, it is not. But nevertheless it is quite accurate." Kenshin remarked. Maggie handed him the first manga.  
  
"Read the first episode and tell me if it is more accurate. More tea? I'll go heat it up."  
  
Maggie stood and went to the kitchen to make another pot, all the while keeping a careful ear on the ex-Battosai, fighter and sword-arts apprentice.  
  
"Supernatural...don't believe...hallucinate?...doubtful...trust?"  
  
Disjointed parts of sentences floated through the thin wall separating them. Maggie sighed and leaned against the counter, muttering to herself.  
  
"Urg. Who would have thought? Figures I'd be one who'd get stuck in a fanfic... Or I'm dreaming..." She pinched herself. It hurt. "Okay, not dream. Which leaves a fanfic. But if I'm in a fanfic, wouldn't that be the same as a dream? Would I, being only words, be able to feel? Hmm... Another mystery. Oh well. Oh! Tea's ready."  
  
Maggie took the tea back into the living room and sat down, pouring some more tea for everyone.  
  
"You all may stay in my retreat, so long as you promise to be quiet as a mouse and raise not suspicion of my parents. Come with me." She stood and indicated for them to follow. They did so, albeit cautiously. Maggie led them to her room and pushed open a door on her ceiling. She pulled down a ladder and climbed up into the attic.  
  
"Come on up." She called through the hole. They followed and found themselves in a small, long room. About four feet wide, ten feet long, with four feet ceiling(at its highest point). A pile of blankets formed a sort of nest on one end of the room, and there were cabinets along each side of the wall, filling in what would be a sharp angle.  
  
"You three make yourselves comfortable. I'll let my parents know I'll be sleeping up here tonight, to help cover your tracks somewhat. Just stay put and stay quiet for now. I'll bring back food." Maggie left down the ladder and told them to pull it up. They closed and latched the door behind her as she left to tell her brothers not to say a word.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Kaoru was stuck in a sort of limbo, where purple equaled three, a scream was orange, and seven plus seven equaled ninety-two. Nothing made sense.  
  
"Kaoru!" The voice appeared as a burst of pizza smell, but somehow Kaoru knew it was calling her. More smells bombarded her sense, which she somehow interpreted as 'You must now find your friends if you wish to return. Work quickly, you have a month."  
  
Kaoru had barely time to ponder this before another flash of light dropped her in a forest, apparently miles from civilization.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? It has an actual plot! Lol, so kindly review, provide encouragement, and all that stuff responsible reviewers are supposed to do! Flames are accepted and mocked, made fun of, and then tossed on the 'Get Our Friends All Boyfriends" clubhouse. 


	2. Chips and Dip

I'm BACK! Muahhahahahahaha. I would like to thank the few reviewers I have, but unfortunately not by name seeing as my internet has decided to be stupid and I can't access my reviews in any possible way. I don't have much else to say, so on to the fic!  
  
BTW, I DO own Rurouni Kenshin, as a matter of fact. See, I bought it for fifty cents and my third ear, the one that allowed me to hear thoughts. Since hearing thoughts is annoying, I traded for Kenshin! What a wonderful deal, no?  
  
If you believed that you need help. I own nothing but Maggie, her family, and anything you don't recognize. Which means if you don't recognize Pepsi I own it! MUAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maggie sat calmly on the couch, awaiting her parents return. Her mind was in complete turmoil.  
  
"What in Mordor have I gotten myself into...?" She asked herself quietly. She flipped the pages of her Ceres manga absently, pausing for a moment at each page before moving on to the next. The front door suddenly opened.  
  
"We're home!" her mother, Rose Woods, called. For a split second Maggie froze, but she quickly regained her composure.  
  
"Hello mom! Hey dad! The boys are already in bed. Can I sleep up in Sanctuary?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks for letting us know so we don't panic and run around hysterically like chickens with our heads cut off." Rose said jokingly. Maggie laughed.  
  
"Night mom, dad." She gave them each a kiss on the cheek, and went to get ready for bed.  
  
After brushing her teeth, getting dressed and putting her hair up in it's nighttime bun, Maggie gathered the blankets and pillows off her bed and stood on the top bunk. She pushed open the door and quickly shushed the men inside.  
  
"My parents are home." She said once she hoisted herself up inside and shut the door behind her. She observed Sanosuke in her 'chair', which was a reclining seat built into the wall. Kenshin was sitting against the wall, one knee brought up to his chest, his chin resting on it, and Yahiko was sitting cross-legged up against one of the walls.  
  
"Grab a blanket you guys. It can get a bit chilly up here at night." She offered, grabbing blankets from the nest at the end of the room and tossing them to the guys. "Be extra quiet. I'm going to put on the radio, so it will mask the noise a bit, but not too much. We still have to tread carefully." Maggie whispered. She went to the corner and sat, leaning into the corner that the cabinets and wall created.  
  
"Maggie-san, you can sleep here. It'll be more comfortable." Sanosuke offered slightly reluctantly at Kenshin's glance. Maggie didn't notice the glance or tone, or she ignored them.  
  
"No, thank you. I'm fine. Besides, you're guests." Maggie replied.  
  
"If you're sure..."  
  
"I am. Thank you for offering." Maggie said as she put on the radio. From the speakers 'Another Postcard' came blasting for a split second before Maggie turned the volume way down. The three others jumped at the noise, but tried to stay still, keeping conscious of Maggie's plea for them to be quiet. Maggie grinned apologetically.  
  
"Why are they singing of monkeys?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Because. That's what the song is about."  
  
"Monkeys?"  
  
"Postcards with monkeys on them. Chimpanzees, specifically."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask me." Maggie shrugged, turning to face the three confused, amused, and slightly frightened fighters.  
  
"You didn't answer my earlier question." Maggie said quietly. "How do you speak English?"  
  
There was silence. Then...  
  
"I do not know, that I do not... Perhaps it was the soup?"  
  
"And anyway, we don't know how you know about us!" Sanosuke said, his tone harsh, but his voice still low. Maggie tried to keep from flinching, but couldn't help it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Maggie-san. I didn't mean to frighten you." Sanosuke said, and he sounded like he ment it.  
  
"It's alright, Sanosuke-san. I don't know how you are known of. The manga was based partially on real events and people, but how you exactly are known, I don't know." Maggie said quietly. "I don't want to reveal too much for fear of messing up your future I guess. I don't know when you're from in the series. And I don't even know the whole series."  
  
"Oh... Maggie-san... Do you know how we can get home?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I do not..." Maggie said dejectedly. "If I knew how, Id have sent you home by now."  
  
'Don't get me wrong, they're awesome people, but it's still slightly scary. Even if it's a sakabato, its still a sword. Even if he is just Himura Kenshin, he is still the former Battosai. And that is slightly scary.' Maggie thought. 'These people aren't supposed to exist... They aren't supposed to exist and they do. These people aren't supposed to exist, they do, and they are sitting in Sanctuary, nodding off...'  
  
"Maggie-san, you said you'd bring up food, didn't you?" Sanosuke.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm sorry, guys. I'll be back." Maggie opened the trapdoor and slid out gracefully. She jumped off the bunk, creating a loud thud, and left her room.  
  
She entered the kitchen to find her dad looking at her.  
  
"What?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing." Her dad replied defensively. Maggie grabbed a bag of chips and took out a bowl, filling it with French Onion dip. She casually exited.  
  
"What's with the food?"  
  
"I'm having a party." Maggie replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, alright." Her dad jokingly said. Maggie was relieved he brushed it off as her joking. She pushed the trapdoor open and put the dip and chips up first, then climbed up. She opened the bag after closing the trapdoor.  
  
"Help yourself." She said. Sanosuke and Yahiko dove towards the chip bag as quietly as they could.  
  
"Come on, Kenshin!" Yahiko said, mouth full of chips and dip. "This stuff ish good!"  
  
"Just one." Kenshin said, reaching for a chip.  
  
"I warn you, you can't eat just one." Maggie threatened.  
  
Sanosuke suddenly stopped.  
  
"They're addicting? Like Opium? Are they a drug?" He glanced at the bag with sudden suspicion.  
  
Maggie laughed. "No, they aren't a drug! They're almost as addicting though. They're just friend potato crisps with salt. Kenshin took a tiny bite of the chip before nearly swallowing the rest whole, then digging into the bag. If they had been in the anime, Yahiko, Sanosuke and Maggie would have a huge sweat drop rolling down their head, but since they were in the 'real world' so to speak, they settled for an amused/exasperated expression.  
  
"Slow down! Geeze, I only have one bag for all of us. Well, you guys. I'm not hungry." Maggie glanced at the clock. It was, by now, almost 3 AM.  
  
"Guys, we need to rest. I'll sneak you out in the morning so you can go on a walk. But for now, sleep." Maggie said, retuning to her corner and curling up with her blanket and pillow.  
  
"Sleep easy, there are no gangs or assassins after you here." Maggie muttered as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Kaoru rubbed her head in attempt to get the headache to go away. It didn't work. She stood and looked around.  
  
"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore...?... Where did that come from? What was that? I didn't say that... Did I? Oh well... Um... That still leaves the question of where I am..."  
  
Kaoru looked around. She saw, not too far off, a path. Next to it were several white boards nailed to a tree like walls with no floor. She approached the structure to find multicolored words written on the bottom few boards. She decided to spend the night on the tiny shelf that some of the boards formed, laid horizontally across the branches. She briefly thanked whomever was up there that she was wearing her training clothes, and not a kimono.  
  
"Where on EARTH am I?" She muttered again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, R+R please! Thanks y'all! 


	3. V8 and roast beef

Hmm... Since my internet is being stupid again, I'll write this now and prolly post it in the AM. Well, as said before, I can't access my internet much les my reviews, thanks you all for your kinds reviews(few as there may be)!  
  
And so, on with the show...  
  


* * *

  
Maggie woke with a start quite early, and sat for a confused moment before remembering.  
  
'Oh yeah... I'm in Sanctuary with three-fourths of Team Kenshin...' Maggie thought. From her original place propped up in the corner, she had sprawled out on the floor, her head resting on Sanosuke's legs. With a sudden burst of realization, Maggie shot up. She heard a low chuckle.  
  
"Were you comfortable, Maggie-san?"  
  
Maggie blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sanosuke-san. I didn't mean to. I tend to move around when I sleep..." Maggie tried of explain. Sanosuke laughed again.  
  
"It's alright. What's for breakfast?" he asked, glancing at the empty chip bag and bowl of dip. Yahiko and Kenshin then stirred.  
  
"Morning?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Shh. It's only 5 AM. I'm going to sneak you guys out, you can hide in the woods across the street until my parents leave. It'll give you a chance to stretch your legs and move around a bit, because tonight you'll need to be extra quiet. I have school tomorrow. I'll sneak you out before school and let you in after. Details later. But for now, be quiet. Follow me." Maggie said all this in few breaths and looked almost worn out.  
  
She opened the door and softly climbed out. Yahiko, Sanosuke and Kenshin picked up their shoes from where they had deposited them just beside the trapdoor and followed even more silently.  
  
"Wait here a moment." Maggie crept down the hall and pushed her parents door open a bit.  
  
"Mom? Dad? I'm going out for a walk. I'll be no more than an hour."  
  
"Mmmkay..." Was the sleepy reply. Maggie smiled and closed the door behind her as she left. She returned to her room where the three stood silently waiting. She beckoned them to follow as she went downstairs, slipping into a pair of shoes and her leather jacket as she went. Her black flannel pajamas would keep her warm enough, for a late winter morning it was quite warm.  
  
They exited the house as quietly as possible and crossed the street to the gravel path that led back into the transformer station hidden about 100 yards into the woods. Beyond that there were dirt paths running all through the woods, and Maggie knew them like the back of her hand.  
  
"Okay, follow this path until you reach the fork. Head left. At the next two forks take the right path. Then the NEXT two take the left one. You'll reach a clearing with a fallen birch tree. Stay in that clearing while I go back and get some food. Got it?"  
  
"Left, right, right, left, left, clearing." Kenshin repeated.  
  
"Good. Now go. Quietly. And if you see or hear anyone, hide in the trees as best you can." Maggie said before bowing and leaving.  
  
She literally ran back to her house and quietly entered. Grabbing the small cooler she tossed in several cans of V-8, packs of crackers, four apples, and the near-empty bad of roast beef deli-cut from the refrigerator. She zipped the small bag closed and slung it over she shoulder.  
  
She then exited the house again as quietly as possible and made a dash for the woods. She didn't stop running until she had reached the cover that the trees provided. She quickly ran over the quickest path to the clearing in her mind and set out. She had chosen the simplest path for them to travel, but it wasn't the shortest. The shortest required a left, right, left, left right, left, right and another right before a final left, but each space between intersections was short, so it took les time. But that was a lot of lefts and rights to remember, so she gave them a longer path.  
  
She arrived and found them seated on the birch, whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"I couldn't get much, but it should hold you." Maggie said, passing out the food. She divvied a slice of roast beef for each person, and tore the last piece in half and half again, so everyone got 1 and ¼ piece of meat. Maggie showed them how to open the V-8 cans as she drank hers.  
  
"This is quite an unusual breakfast, Maggie-san." Yahiko commented.  
  
"Best I could, do, I'm sorry." Maggie said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Look up. It's not like you burnt anything!" Sanosuke grinned. Maggie returned the smile.  
  
"Now... What to do with the rest of the day?" She mused.  
  
"Perhaps you could show us around?" Kenshin suggested. Maggie nodded.  
  
"Okay. I have an idea. How about you guys stay here a moment, I'll go somewhere in the woods and you have to find me. That way you can learn the paths yourself."  
  
"That is a good idea, Maggie-san, that it is." Kenshin remarked, standing up. "How much of a head start would you like?"  
  
"Count of one hundred. Erm, put all out trash in here. Keep your drinks if you aren't done yet, we don't want to waste." Maggie opened the little red cooler and let them deposit the remains of their breakfast there. She sipped it back closed and slung it across her back so that she didn't have to worry about it slipping down her shoulder.  
  
"One hundred count! Begin." She said, before dashing off. She knew in her mind right where she was headed, the old half-tree house.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Kaoru awoke with a yawn, slightly surprised to find herself stretched out on a narrow wooden floor dangling five feet off the ground. She sat up and looked around. The previous night's memories came back to her and she groaned. She jumped down from the structure quietly and began a trek to find her friends.  
  
She had only just passed out of earshot as a young blonde girl, dressed in black flannel pajamas, sneakers and a black leather blazer came up and casually leaned against the trees holding up the semi-fort. She giggled in remembrance of her previous birthday, when her friends and her had come down, armed with multi-colored Sharpies and wrote all over the white boards. She could still read some of the comments.  
  
"The Battosai Lives! Heh, forgot I wrote that one..." Maggie giggled. She sighed and awaited the others. It shouldn't be long. They were Kenshin, Sanosuke and Yahiko.  
  
As she though this Kaoru continued her futile trek along the path that would lead her to come full circle back to the half tree house in an hour or so.  
  


* * *

  
Not as long as last chapter, but it was written while baby-sitting my brothers. Annoying little pests. And on a school night no less! Oh well. I'd better get paid overtime... Cool... I typed that sentence without looking at my hands! That too! Dude! I'm getting good! ....R+R peoples! 


	4. Minor Mentions of Mac and Cheeze!

Hallo! I'm home sick today, so I figured I'd update! Lol, of course, stress headaches make it difficult to write, so... I feel it appropriate to warn you of a HUGE plot twist coming up soon, that may or may not change the whole tone of the story. I can't decide if it will be romantic humorous angst, or humorous romantic angst. But there will be a bit of drama in upcoming chapters. Just so you know. ^.~ He he he... Funny ideas, yes indeed...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Maggie leaned against the tree trunk and waited. She heard voices approaching and soon the three came into view.  
  
"Maggie-san! There you are." Kenshin said. Maggie fought the urge to say 'duh' as she would with her brothers.  
  
"Did you guys explore a bit?"  
  
"This is quite an interesting place. I saw a bicycle by the side of the path, why would someone discard such a valuable object?" Sanosuke inquired.  
  
"Oh, that old rusted pink thing that's missing the chain? Been there for years. And here they aren't quite as expensive. I have to get back. Would you like to explore a bit more or do you want me to sneak you back in?"  
  
"I don't really like the idea of being out here in a place where we don't know ANYTHING by ourselves." Yahiko said.  
  
"Come on, kiddo, you've get me to protect you!" Sanosuke proclaimed, clapping a hand on Yahiko's shoulder.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." Yahiko muttered. Sanosuke wisely chose to ignore the comment.  
  
"This one believes we should go back in." Kenshin said.  
  
"Pick one and stick with it..." Maggie muttered. 'He keeps switching from manga mode to dub mode... 'this one' or semi-yoda speak, pick one... geeze...'  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Nothing, Kenshin-dono." Maggie said. "Come on. It's still quite early. We should get in without trouble."  
  
She led them along the winding path out of the woods and they sprinted across the street. Maggie opened the front door and quickly checked to see if the path was clear. She beckoned her guests to follow quickly and shut the door behind them. She went up the stairs first and checked the hall. Giving them the all clear, Maggie led the three into her room and pushed open the Sanctuary door.  
  
"Magnolia?" Just as Yahiko's foot vanished up into the attic, Maggie's mom poked her head into the room. After a quick glance upward to assure herself that they were hidden, Maggie gave a long-suffering sigh and closed the door.  
  
"Yes mom?" She said, sitting cross legged on her bed.  
  
"Were you going to vanish up into your retreat for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Not really. Just hang out up there for a bit."  
  
"Well, please keep an ear out for your brothers. Your father and I are going out for a bit. Make sure both of your brothers are ready for school tomorrow. And make sure you're put together as well. Love you!" Her mom blew Maggie a quick kiss, and Maggie did the same before flinging the trapdoor open and calling a quick 'bye mom!' before disappearing.  
  
Rose shook her head with a smile. "That's my daughter..."  
  
Up in Sanctuary Maggie breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Safe for now. When mom leaves I'll get us some food." Maggie leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes.  
  
"Is there anything to do up here?" Yahiko asked/complained. Maggie sat up.  
  
"Well, I have video games, board games, I can teach you card games, I have books..." Maggie trailed off, thinking.  
  
"What kinds of board games? Like Shogi?" Sanosuke asked, opening one eye.  
  
"Yup! I have Othello, Chess, Checkers and Shogi." Maggie said. "Mind you, the Shogi is a little travel version but it's playable."  
  
"Hey, Kenshin, want to play?"  
  
"Alright. But what can Yahiko do?" Kenshin replied.  
  
"I'll teach him pointless card games like Go Fish, Slapjack and War."  
  
"Slapping Jack and War? Those games don't sound very nice, that they do not." Kenshin said, looking mildly alarmed.  
  
"They're pointless card games. Nothing harmful at all." Maggie handed Kenshin and Sanosuke the small foldable plastic Shogi board and pulled out a deck of cards for her and Yahiko.  
  
"Okay, which order do you want to play them in? Longest game to shortest, shortest to longest, simple to complicated, complicated to simple, pointless to.... Okay, no sense ordering them by pointlessness."  
  
"Longest to shortest."  
  
"Okay then, War it is!" Maggie divided the deck and proceeded to explain the game, while Sanosuke and Kenshin set up their game.  
  
For almost an hour they had occupied themselves before Maggie remembered that she was supposed to help get her brothers ready for school the next day. It was almost noon, so she made them lunch and lunch for her 'guests'.  
  
Three bowls of macaroni and cheese were brought up for Yahiko, Sanosuke and Kenshin, and Maggie went to harp on her brothers about their weekend homework and other such stuffs.  
  
Maggie then realized something. Her guests probably hadn't had a bath or shower in a while. She sighed.  
  
This could take a while.  
  
First off, she dialed her parents cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey dad. When are you getting home?"  
  
"Another few hours at least, why?"  
  
"Just wanted to know. Love you! Bye."  
  
"Love you. Bye!"  
  
Maggie hung up the phone with relief. She resolutely went and knocked on the trapdoor.  
  
"It's me!" She said, opening it and coming up. Closing the door behind her, she looked at the three men. Two men and a boy. One man, one teenager, and a two-tear-old with a temper problem. One—Shutting up. Anyway, she looked at them.  
  
"You guys must be wanting a bath or something, eh? We've got a while before mom and dad get home, so you can take this opportunity to get cleaned up. I can wash your clothes in the washing machine. That alone will take a while, so you'll have to lounge around in towels for a while." Maggie said with the confidence of dealing with two brothers and a majority of male cousins. The targets of her speech were slightly off-balanced by her forwardness, but agreed. She went and got them all towels to use, then called them into the bathroom.  
  
"Okay, for ease of time, you're all going to be taking quick showers. A shower is kind of like rain indoors. Just get in, soap up, rinse off and get out, okay? Now, go ahead and get undressed, give me your clothes and I'll throw them in the wash. Are they colorfast? Oh well. If not you'll all be wearing pink-tinted clothes for a while. Here are your towels. Wrap them around your waist when I come back for your clothes, please. Use the knobs to adjust the temperature, left for warmer, right for cooler. Got it?"  
  
All that in about three breaths. Three half amused, half confused, half stunned (YES I know that's three halves!) looks followed her as she left the room for them to get out of their clothes.  
  
"You guys done?"  
  
"Yes." Sanosuke opened the door slightly and held out a large wad of clothing.  
  
"Alright, you guys shower. I'll be back in a bit."  
  
Maggie went down to the basement where the washer and dryer were, tossing the clothes and detergent in, then setting it for a medium cycle. They couldn't be that delicate, but she wasn't taking chances. She closed the lid and let it run, sitting on top of the dryer.  
  
'Oh... my... geeze. I can't believe that I just did that... Oy...' Maggie though, turning slightly red. 'Those weren't my brothers. That was so weird. I just taught three-fourths of Team Kenshin how to use the shower. And I'm currently washing their clothes... He he he... I wonder what they'd fetch on E- Bay...'  
  
An hour or so ago....  
  
Kaoru arrived back at where she began, frustrated. She stomped a foot on the ground and let out a growl of fury. She picked a different path and emerged onto a road. Looking at the enormous houses that lined the road, she shivered slightly. Now she was positive she was nowhere or when near home. A slight breeze ruffled her hair, already mussed due to... circumstances. She sighed and made her way down the street.  
  
~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Heh. Yeah. I believe I'll find a way to implement your plan next chapter, EAtAKE! ^.^  
  
Arigato to my reviewers, few as there are (hint, hint! Lol) SO R+R please peoples!  
  
@-}---- Lily of the Shadows ----{-@ 


	5. Sandwiches

Heh, Haven't update this in a while! I kind of lost my train of thought, so it may seem a bit disjointed for a bit, but oh well. So, where was I? Ah, yes. The shower...  
  
"Kenshin-Dono? Sanosuke-San? Yahiko-San? Are you decent?" Maggie called through the door. Their clothes were finally finished an hour and a half later, so Maggie ad folded them neatly and placed them in the laundry basket.  
  
"Yes." Came the reply, apparently from Sano. Maggie opened the door and steam billowed out.  
  
"Woah! It's like a sauna in here!" She exclaimed. Then she noticed the shower still running, and the three guys sitting in various places around the room, relaxing. "In any case, here are your clothes. Come on out when you're done, I'll get you some mid-afternoon snack or whatever." Maggie said, setting the basket down and exiting the room. She went downstairs to hover over her brothers shoulders as they did their homework.  
  
"Hey, Maggie, can you help me out here? How do you divide 11 into 80?"  
  
"Long division, Kiddo. Eleven goes into 80 how many times?" She asked, pointing.  
  
"Seven?" Maggie nodded.  
  
"Now, take care of that... Good! Now, how many times does eleven go into 3? None, right? So you need to put a decimal, add a zero and continue that way." Maggie explained.  
  
"You are well learned, Maggie-san." Kenshin said, coming into the dining room.  
  
"Not really. This is basic 6th grade math." Maggie shrugged. "Besides, I can do more complex stuff, factoring polynomials and such."  
  
"You said you had more food, didn't you?" Sano asked. Maggie nodded.  
  
"Of course. What'll it be? I have just about everything except what you're used to." She said with a laugh. "How about I make you sandwiches?" She offered.  
  
"Witches?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"No, it's a food. Made with bread, meat, cheese, and—oh why am I explaining! The Earl of Sandwich created it long before you were born! I think. I could be wrong." Maggie said. She went to the fridge and opened it, pulling out various deli meats and cheeses.  
  
Then she pulled out white bread, wheat bread, and pumpernickel bread. "Tuna goes especially well on pumpernickel, if you want that." She said. The three exchanged glances.  
  
"What's best?" Sano asked.  
  
"Funny you should ask... See, there's ham and provolone with mustard on white, that's good, then as I said Tuna on pumpernickel, or roast beef with provolone on wheat with mayonnaise, or even..." Maggie went on, listing all the combinations and then giving her own comments on them.  
  
If they had been back in their anime world, Kenshin, Sano and Yahiko would have 'sweat dropped'. But they weren't, so they settled for looks of slight confusion/disbelief/amusement/astonishment/etc.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaoru wasn't having so easy a time. The long, paved road intersected a larger one, along which large metal things zoomed past, including what looked like a bicycle, only it was faster and the person didn't seem to be pedaling. Kaoru's confused expression fixed on the things as she backed away.  
  
"It seems as though it would be too dangerous to cross. Perhaps back this way I'll find help." She said aloud. She walked down the street until she saw a house with people in the windows. They seemed to be only children, but she was in an entirely different place, who knows what's right and not?  
  
She went up and knocked on the door to the house.  
  
Well, yes. Incredibly short, I know. But At least I updated, right? Well?  
  
Anyway, In response to a review I got from Rem-chan:  
  
Yes, I myself understand that the feudal era in Japan fell years and years before, but Maggie was emphasizing a point, that being that they were from quite a time apart. I agree, History teachers are brain-washy. Glad I'm taking Gov't this year. Won't have to deal with World History until 11th grade. In any case, that's okay. I don't mind all that. However, if it was three years after the Civil War, didn't President Lincoln die within the last month of the war? April 14, 1865, he was shot, then he died the next day. Andrew Johnson became president then. ;; Ms. Mays to thank for that. In any case, thank you for taking the time to tell me that!  
  
That's all for now! I PROMISE I'll update again as soon as I can, or as soon as inspiration hits me again. Which will hopefully be soon! In the meantime, please review!! 


End file.
